


You Reap What You Sow

by DragnzLuvr



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Forgiveness, Lust, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 03, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragnzLuvr/pseuds/DragnzLuvr
Summary: A little different take on events that happened after the fire in S3.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Vera Bennett sat on the edge of the cot, her head hung low, her hands slightly trembled.

_How did this happen? She should be the one sitting in here, not me!_

Silent tears began to fall from her doe eyes, her head sunk lower. She pulled the zipper higher on her teal hoodie, shuddering against a chill that ran through her small frame. She heard the beeping of a card reader, and heels clacking down the hall towards her cell.

Her head snapped up, and she swallowed hard. Perspiration broke out at her hairline, the hair on the nape of her neck stood up. The heels stopped in front of her door. She willed herself not to look up. She knew who would be looking in at her from the small window on the cell door. The silence drew out, unnerving her. Her breath quickened, and her body clenched. Minutes passed as nothing happened.

Unable to stop herself, she raised her eyes slowly to the door. No one was there. She exhaled heavily, not realizing she was holding her breath. She rubbed her face and scolded herself for being so cowardly.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of keys jangling and the lock clicked. The door swung open. She looked up, mouth agape, and tried to swallow against a dry mouth.

"Hello Vera." a velvety voice purred.

Vera shivered, she still couldn't deny what the sound of her voice did to her. Joan Ferguson entered the cell, looking immaculate as ever. She stood in front of Vera, a smug look upon her dark features.

"Settling in, are we?" she inquired, smirking.

Vera's eyes narrowed, her face turning red. "It should be _you_ in here, and we both know it!" she said vehemently.

Joan raised an elegant brow. " _I_ know no such thing. And your so called "evidence" you presented to the board against me proved to be your own downfall. I wasn't the one who pushed Gambaro down the stair well. CCTV disproved that claim. And you had motive, considering she was the one you contracted Hep C from... Trying to use me as a scapegoat to claim the governorship, not the best idea. You're in here due to no ones fault but you're own." she stated calmly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Vera laughed. "No, I'm in here because you covered up the evidence against yourself and paid off whomever to get you cleared. You forget I know what your capable of Joan." she sneered.

Joan raised her brow and stepped forward. She stared down at Vera as if she were a cockroach, ready to be squashed with her shoe. Her hand whipped out, landing hard against Vera's cheek, rocking her head to the side. Vera's hand went to her cheek, the heat and pain spreading across it quickly. She looked at Joan, eyes wide as saucers.

"It's _fucking_ Governor." she sneered back, smiling cruelly.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I ended up going in a totally different direction with this than I had initially planned. I love angsty Joan/Vera but I also love the happier side to them. So here it is, hope you enjoy!

It was four days before she saw Joan again. Every day and night, she tensed when hearing the sound of heels or key cards swiping. Murphy came to her door one day, chuckling at how on edge Vera was. 

"Jesus Christ Bennett, calm down. You look so tense right now, that if someone shoved a lump of coal up your arse it'd come out a diamond." she dropped her food tray on the bed, and with a laugh, left her cell.

Vera closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She wasn't built for this. She was torn between her anger with Joan, and her feelings towards her. It was a constant battle raging inside her head, and her heart.

Later that night, she had somehow fallen asleep. Sleep didn't come easy for her anymore. Her mind was in a constant whirlwind and her nerves fluttered dangerously close to the edge. She wondered at times if she were nearing a breakdown. Finally, pure exhaustion overtook her. 

She woke up, startled, not understanding initially why. She turned to her other side, and gasped loudly, rearing back against the wall. 

Joan sat in a chair next to the bed. Her hair was out of the authoritarian bun. Her blazer hung on the back of the chair, and her tie was gone. The first two buttons on her shirt were undone revealing a sliver of ivory skin, her sleeves were neatly rolled up to her elbows. She sat back casually, as if watching a film.

"Hello Vera." she said, with an amused smile.

Vera breathed heavily. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she inquired, licking her lips nervously.

Joan smirked. "I don't believe I have to give you a reason Vera... other than I am the Governor and this is my prison." she stated icily.

The two women stared at one another, drawing the silence out. Vera was desperately trying to avoid a panic attack.  
"Take some deep breaths Vera. Calm yourself." Joan said in a low voice, leaning forward in her chair.  
Vera tried to back herself further into the concrete wall. She laughed bitterly."That's a laugh. Y-you expect me to be calm around you."

Joan furrowed her brow. "What is it exactly you think I'm going to do to you Vera?" she asked, concerned.  
Vera swallowed hard. "Oh I don't know... I recall a bitch slap to the face last time you were here." she said, rubbing her cheek where there was still some tenderness.  
Joan arched an elegant brow. "That was due to blatant disrespect. I expect you to call me by my title. You of all people should know how I feel about that." she explained, standing and walking over to the window.

Vera eyed her warily, never taking her gaze off of her. The amber lighting from the window cast an almost ethereal glow on her face. Her dark tresses flowing around her made her appear much softer. The light caught her eyes, casting an almost fiery glow in them.

Vera couldn't help but think she was striking.

"You know Vera, aside from what you think, I didn't put you here. I also don't wish any harm to befall you." she spoke softly, fingering the button at her shirt.  
"I had high hopes for us. We were an impenetrable team at one time. Then a wedge was drawn between us. I made mistakes... and you made mistakes." she said, turning to her.

Vera looked at her and sighed. "What are you doing? Trying to manipulate me again?" she asked, tiredly.  
Joan frowned. "No Vera, I'm simply... trying to..." she said awkwardly.  
Vera narrowed her eyes. No way, she can't be! she thought incredulously.  
"Are you... are you trying to apologize? " Vera whispered.  
Joan looked away, a slight blush forming on her cheek bones. 

Vera laughed. "Oh you're having me on! The almighty Joan Ferguson is trying to apologize! " she said, almost in hysterics.  
Joan shot her a sharp look, her spine stiffened.  
"And what... is so funny... about that?" she asked, her tone low and dangerous.  
Vera immediately stopped laughing. She didn't quite know why she found that to be so funny. Her exhaustion must be getting the best of her.

She shook her head. "I... I don't know. I-I don't know anything anymore." she said sadly, as silent tears began to fall. Vera laid her head in her hands.  
Joan watched her intensely. She didn't understand how someone could go from laughing hysterically one second, to tears in the next. She lowered herself slowly to the edge of the bed. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket.  
"Here." she said softly.  
Vera looked up, a little startled at how close she was, but hesitantly accepted.  
She wiped her eyes and sniffled. "T-thank you." she said huskily.  
Joan nodded, and looked away.

She stared off into the distance. Finally, she said, "I am sorry Vera... for everything." Her voice barely above a whisper.  
Vera sat motionless. She felt as if this whole situation were surreal. She recalled the time that she and Joan were at the height of their partnership, as Governor and Deputy. Oh, how she craved for them to be that again. To walk along side her again, to have evening debriefs to relieve the stress of the day, dinner at Joan's house. It would taste a lie if she told herself she didn't want that again.

"I forgive you Joan." she said quietly.  
Joan looked back at her, a slight smile on her lips.  
"I forgive you as well." she said, placing her hand tentatively on Vera's.  
Vera flinched, not expecting her touch. She had thought Joan felt she was diseased, since that disastrous dinner. Her hand was soft and warm, comforting even. She looked at their hands together, and she slowly intertwined their fingers. Joan met her gaze, and squeezed gently. 

"Where do we go from here, Governor?" she asked.  
Joan ran her thumb lightly over her hand. She suddenly looked worn. She shook her head slightly.  
"I don't have the answer to that Vera." she stated forlornly.  
The two women sat in silence. The sounds of the prison falling all around them.

Clearing her throat, Vera pushed away from the wall, scooting next to Joan. She turned Joan to her, and leaned her forehead against hers. Joan sighed heavily, closing her eyes. She's just as much a prisoner here as I am, Vera thought.

She slowly grazed her lips against Joan's. Joan opened her eyes, looking at her questioningly. Vera met her gaze, her eyes bright with hope. Joan leaned in and met her lips. They kissed softly, testing the waters. Vera had to fight herself from ravaging Joan's mouth. This was what she always wanted, to be close to this enigma of a woman. A woman whom she loathed and loved, worshipped and betrayed. A woman whom she wanted selfishly to herself. 

She leaned in closer, gently tracing her fingers along Joan's jaw. She kissed her more firmly, a soft moan escaping Joan's lips. She cupped her cheek and gently pushed Joan towards to the head of the bed. Joan leaned back against the wall. Vera lifted her legs over hers, straddling her hips. Joan held onto her waist, pulling her close. Vera ran her fingers through soft, thick hair, the scent of amber hit her nostrils. She kissed Joan passionately, moaning into her mouth. 

Joan's hands slipped under her shirt, lightly running over her smooth skin, her nails scraping lightly over her shoulders. Vera ground her hips against Joan's, wrapping an arm around her neck. She lifted her knee, bringing it between Joan's thighs. Joan gasped, arching her hips slightly against the pressure against her center. She grabbed Vera's rear, squeezing and pulling her tightly against her. Vera moved against her thigh, groaning deeply. She could feel the heat between Joan's legs. She lowered her hand and massaged the damp fabric slowly. 

Joan moaned heavily, her eyes fluttering closed. Her breath was heavy, and a light sheen of sweat was at her temples. Vera kissed her neck, running her hot mouth up and down the soft skin. Joan lifted a hand back under her shirt, cupping a small breast, kneading it gently. Vera sighed, arching into her touch. 

They grinded into each other, gasping and breathing heavily. Joan grabbed Vera's hand, stopping her. Vera looked at her confused. "Stand up." she ordered huskily. Vera stood up and stepped back. Joan got up on her knees. She began to unbutton her shirt, slipping it off her ivory shoulders and tossing it on the chair. Vera's smile reached her ears, and she eagerly began to remove her own clothing. 

The two women faced each other in their under garments. Joan pulled Vera to her, running her hands across her collar bones. She kissed her shoulder softly, reaching around to undo the clasp on her bra. She lowered it slowly, tossing it to the side. Vera swallowed hard, not meeting her eyes. "I-I'm small..." she said apologetically. Joan looked at her and shook her head. "You're lovely." she said, kissing her breast before taking a stiff nipple in her mouth. Vera gasped, cradling her head against her. Joan teased with her tongue and lightly grazed her teeth against the hardened bud. She lifted her hand and tweaked the other nipple, and gently massaged her breast.

Vera breathed heavily, reaching around to Joan's bra. She couldn't get the damn thing off. Joan leaned back, chuckling. "Here, let me." she offered, and undid the clasp, letting the bra fall to the floor. Vera stared adoringly at her. Joan had such full, creamy, beautiful breasts. She hesitantly lifted her hand, gently caressing the swell. Joan took her hand and pressed it firmly against her. She squeezed gently, kissing in between her breasts.

Joan turned her around and pressed her front to her back, her hardened nipples pressing against her shoulder blades. She leaned back into Joan, closing her eyes and relishing the feel of her warm body. Joan kissed her neck and caressed her stomach. She trailed her hands slowly down, while she gently bit and sucked at her neck. Vera moaned and pressed her rear back into Joan. 

Joan gasped slightly and ground her wet mound harder into her. She gripped Vera's thighs, digging her nails in. She hissed and moaned, reaching an arm behind her to wrap around Joan's neck. She turned her head towards her, bringing her in for a heated kiss. Joan sucked her tongue and bit her bottom lip. Vera felt her fingers tracing her wet lips, her hips jerked forward. She groaned and kissed Joan harder. Her fingers slid between her slick folds, circling her swollen clit. 

Vera moaned loudly, gripping her wrist. She laid her head back against Joan's shoulder, breathing heavily. Joan grinded against her ass, her throbbing clit rubbing against her firm cheek. She teased her clit with her thumb and slowly slid two fingers into her. Vera spread her thighs wider and bore down on her long fingers. Joan thrust slow and deep, pulling her fingers almost out before plunging back in. Vera panted heavily, muttering incoherently. Joan smiled against her neck.

She brought a finger up to Vera's lips. "Suck" she said huskily, sighing as she she took it all the way in. She sucked and licked it with gusto. Joan's cunt clenched, and she let out a heady moan. She slid her finger out of her mouth and reached down between them. She slowly slid her finger in between her cheeks, lightly circling the star shaped hole. Vera gasped loudly and pushed her ass harder into Joan. She gently worked her finger in, massaging in a circular motion.

All coherent thought for Vera vanished, and her mind and body melded into one singular sensation. Joan continued to thrust and stroke her clit. Her hips bucked erratically as her orgasm built with rapid speed. She was panting and moaning heavily, hands tangled in Joan's hair. Joan curled her fingers against the rough patch deep within her and pressed hard on her clit. 

Vera felt as if time had stopped. She gasped sharply for breath, and pulled tightly on Joan's hair. Joan hissed and bit her neck, sucking on her soft skin. Vera grunted and moaned, hips jerking uncontrollably. Joan stroked and thrust slowly, letting her ride out the pleasurable waves surging through her small body. She finally stilled, breathing heavily. Joan wrapped her long arms around her, and kissed her cheek.

When Vera finally found her voice, she said " I-I've never... it's never felt like that for me... before." she stammered, nuzzling under Joan's chin. Joan smiled. "Depends on who you're with... and how you feel about one another." she said softly. Vera turned in her arms, wrapping her arms around her long waist. She kissed her neck and held her tight. Joan stroked her back and cupped her neck, kissing her softly. Vera guided Joan onto her back, and laid her body over hers. She dipped her hand between soaked, swollen lips and circled her engorged clit. Joan gasped, and pushed into her hand. Vera smiled and nibbled her lip. 

She began to kiss her way down Joan's body. She kept her eyes on Joan's intense gaze, never breaking eye contact. She removed her knickers and slid between her long legs, and spread them wide. She nipped and licked the sensitive skin on her inner thighs, grinning as she heard her whimper. Using her fingers, she spread her lips wide, inhaling her scent. Vera's cunt clenched, and she lowered her mouth to her hot, wet folds. 

Joan moaned wantonly as she slid her tongue from her hole to her throbbing clit. She flattened her tongue and ran it slowly up her hot folds. She felt Joan's hand in her hair, gripping tightly. "Harder." she said panting, her hips rocking into Vera's mouth. Vera licked harder, again and again. She flicked her clit with tip of her tongue, and grazed her teeth over it. "Fuck..." Joan muttered, breathing heavily. She felt tension building in her belly. She'd never felt this amount of need before. "Don't stop." she said breathlessly, running her fingers through her hair. Vera trailed her tongue down, drinking her in. She couldn't get over how good she tasted. She dipped her tongue into the source, moaning. Joan's hips bucked as the vibration coursed through her. Vera thrust her tongue in and out, wrapping her arms around Joan's hips. 

Joan groaned deeply and spread her legs wider. She arched her hips and rocked them into her mouth. Vera could feel her muscles clenching her tongue. She brought her hand to her clit, and stroked it firmly. "Ohhh! God yes..." she cried, rolling her hips. She brought her hands to her breasts, pinching her nipples roughly and arching her back. Vera watched and felt a rush of warmth in between her thighs. She thrust her tongue harder and deeper. She stroked her clit faster, applying more pressure. Joan was gasping and panting, her hips moving steadily against her. 

She could tell she was close by how much was clenching around her. She suddenly withdrew her tongue, and plunged 3 fingers into her sodden hole, and curled deeply. Joan's long body seized and she cried out harshly. She gripped the bedsheets and her back arched sharply. Her hips rolled erratically and she clenched her thighs closed around Vera's arm. She moaned heavily as she rode out her orgasm. 

Joan laid back breathing heavily, she reached for Vera. She climbed up her body and kissed her deeply, running her fingers through her hair. Joan sighed, and laid Vera's head against her chest. Vera listened to her heart beat steadily, the rhythm soothing her. She gently caressed the swell of Joan's breast, she leaned over and kissed it. Joan stroked her hair softly. 

"You have to go, don't you?" Vera asked quietly. Joan wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight. "I can stay til you fall asleep." she said, kissing the top of her head. Vera nuzzled her breasts, kissing them softly and sighing. 

"What does this mean Joan?" she asked, apprehensively.

Joan didn't answer right away. Vera looked up at her, Joan could see fear in her eyes.  
Finally, Joan said, "It means... we're going to have to be very careful. And find you a much better attorney." She gave Vera a sly smile. Vera smiled in return, and kissed her over and over again, til Joan started laughing. She had a rich husky laugh, that did things to Vera's insides. She wrapped her arms around her neck, her head on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, knowing sleep would come easily to her that night.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I originally was just going to leave this in 2 parts, but some people have expressed interest in seeing more.   
> This is about as close to fluff as I get, hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Joan had said they had to be very careful. A Governor and her ex Deputy being romantically involved wouldn't exactly fare well on either side of the bars. It had been a week since she saw Joan last, but she was sure to find ways to let Vera know she was thinking of her. Murphy had brought a box one day, full of things from her house, books, photographs and some of her own clothing. 

"Governor wanted me to give this to you..." she had said, with a faint smile, setting the box on the bed. Vera had been in tears when she had finally sifted through all its contents. She smiled, wiping tears from her eyes. It was probably the most thoughtful thing anyone had done for her, to be honest.

*************

She was startled awake by keys rattling in her door. She turned over, and could see Murphy's silhouette in the doorway. "Come on Bennett." she whispered, motioning to her. Vera stood up and grabbed her robe, slipping it on. "What's going on?" she asked quietly, when they were in the corridor. She noticed all the cameras had been turned. "Governor wants to see you." she said. Vera grinned like the cat that got the cream.

Once at her door, Vera felt a bit of sadness hit her. Maybe one day she wouldn't need a prisoner escort to the Governor's office, she sighed heavily. Brenda knocked and turned to her, raising a brow. Vera shook her head and waved it off. Not like she'd understand, she thought. "Come in." a velvety voice purred, and Vera smiled. Murphy opened the door and they stepped into the office. Joan was in her chair, turned with her back to them. "Bennett for you Governor..." Brenda said. 

"Thank you Miss Murphy, that will be all." she stated, Brenda nodded and left the office. Joan turned and smiled. "Hello Vera." she said sweetly, as she stood and walked over to her. Vera felt a ripple of excitement course through her body as she made her way over. 

Joan took her hand gently, pulling her to her. She closed her eyes as they embraced, sighing softly as she felt Joan's strong arms around her delicate frame. "Everything alright?" Joan asked quietly, stroking her hair. Vera nodded. "Missed you..." she whispered. Joan smiled and kissed the top of her head. "As I have you..." she said tenderly.

They parted and she led Vera over to the black leather sofa. "Thank you for the package... I really appreciated it." Vera said, once they sat. Joan smiled and nodded. "You're welcome, thought it might bring you some comfort. Protection is a difficult place to spend your time." she said, as she began pulling the pins from her hair. "May I?" Vera asked, Joan smiled and nodded.

She scooted closer and got to her knees, almost eye level with Joan. She carefully pulled the pins from her hair, releasing her onyx tresses. She ran her fingers through its soft silky texture, the smell of amber hit her nostrils. Joan sighed softly and leaned into her touch, closing her eyes. Vera leaned forward and gently kissed her soft full lips. 

She returned the kiss, wrapping an arm around Vera's waist to pull her closer. Vera ran her tongue lightly over her bottom lip, and she groaned as their tongues entangled with one another. She felt the buttons of her blazer being undone, and it was peeled from her shoulders. Her tie was next to go, and then her shirt was being unbuttoned. Vera began to kiss her hungrily, her need for this woman overtaking her senses.

She bit and sucked her lips, grinding her hips wantonly into Joan's. She opened her shirt and cupped her full breasts, grazing her thumbs over her hardened nipples, before pinching them roughly. Joan moaned and bucked her hips, tightly gripping her rear. Vera slipped her shirt off and tossed it to the side. She reached around and unclasped her bra, lowering it down her arms. She threw it down where it joined her shirt. 

"You have such lovely breasts..." she murmured, as her hot mouth latched onto her warm flesh. She lazily circled her nipple with the tip of her tongue, before sucking it harshly. Joan's hand was tangled in her hair, she groaned and pulled tightly. "Vera..." she purred. She gasped heavily as she felt sharp teeth sink into her breast, a rush of warmth pooling between her thighs.

Vera kissed up her chest and neck, nipping and sucking her soft skin. She grazed her teeth over the sensitive flesh just below her ear. "I want you so much..." she said huskily, flicking her tongue in her ear. Joan inhaled sharply and pulled her into a heated kiss. They parted, breathless, and trembling slightly from their arousal. "So have me..." Joan said, voice thickened by lust. 

Vera grinned and laid her back against the sofa. She slipped her robe off, quickly rid herself of her pajamas and laid on top of her, groaning softly as she felt her breasts against hers. She kissed her passionately, her small body writhing heavily into her. Her hands roamed over her smooth back, moaning as Vera sucked her tongue greedily. Vera sat back and began to hastily undo her trousers. She removed those along with her knickers, over her hips and down her long shapely legs.

She left a path of gentle kisses from her ankles up to her thighs, nuzzling into the soft curls between her legs. Joan gasped softly, arching her hips. Her mouth parted slightly as she began to breathe heavier. Vera dipped her tongue in between her warm wet folds, moaning at the taste. She spread her lips wide, licking and sucking at the sensitive flesh, teasing all around her swollen clit.

Joan's head fell back against the sofa cushions, and she spread her legs wider. She groaned and her stomach tensed as she felt her tongue enter her, slowly pumping in and out. "Oh God..." she said breathlessly, her hips rolling heavily. Vera grunted as she thrust deeper, and began to stroke her clit. Her hips bucked and she gripped her hair, panting lightly. 

Vera watched as she began to arch her back, and her thighs started to tremble. She wrapped her arms around her hips, tightening them as they began to rock heavily. She whimpered and clenched tightly around her tongue. She cried out, and her thighs closed tightly around Vera's head. Vera moaned as she came in her mouth, but kept up her rhythm as she moaned and panted, incoherent words leaving her lips.

She slipped her tongue out, quickly replaced it with three fingers, immediately curling them into the rough patch deep within her, and sucked her clit harshly. "Fuck!! Oh God Vera!" she exclaimed, wrapping her legs around her neck and riding her face heavily. Vera pumped her fingers mercilessly and groaned deeply as she felt another rush of warmth on her hand and continued to suck greedily on her swollen clit. Joan nails dug into her scalp painfully as she rode out the surging waves of pleasure coursing through her long body.

She laid there panting heavily, chest heaving and her eyes glazed over. Vera removed her fingers and lapped up the silky secretions that heavily coated them. She slowly crawled up Joan's body, licking her salty sweat as she ascended. Joan kissed her passionately, wrapping her in a tight embrace and moaning as she tasted herself on her lips. 

"Christ Vera..." she said breathlessly, as they parted. Vera grinned and twirled her hair around her finger. "Good?" she inquired. Joan let out a low chuckle. "Much more than just good..." she husked, stroking her curls. Vera smiled and nuzzled her neck, sighing happily.

Joan stroked her back lightly, moving slowly down to her rear, which she gripped tightly, massaging the firm muscle. Vera groaned softly, her hips began to gently rock into her. She kissed her neck, sucking and nipping at the hollow of her throat. She sat her up so she was straddling her, and cupped her small breasts, kneading them. Vera sighed and rocked against her, feeling her wet center against her own. Joan shivered and her clit jolted at the sensation. 

She brought a hand between Vera's legs, teasing along her slick lips. She inhaled sharply, her hips bucking, and she gripped Joan's sides. Joan sighed softly as she slipped a finger between her swollen lips, spreading her silky wetness all over her folds. "You're so wet.." she whispered, bringing her finger to her lips, and sucking. Vera's eyes darkened with lust and crashed her lips against Joan's. 

"Fuck me. Hard." she growled, and Joan lowered two fingers to her sodden entrance, driving them deep into her. Vera cried out, and began riding her fingers heavily. She sat up straight, pumping her hips and breathing raggedly. Joan gripped her arse, digging her nails in and brought her mouth to her breast. She sucked hard on the tender flesh, leaving a trail of bites and marks all across them. Vera wrapped her arms around her neck, panting and moaning heavily. 

Joan brought her thumb to her clit, and circled it. "Ohh! Fuck... Oh God Joan please!" she begged. Joan smiled against her neck, and began to furiously work her thumb over her clit. Vera whimpered and rolled her hips heavily, her nails leaving marks on Joan's back. She groaned and pumped her fingers faster, curling them. Vera's body suddenly seized, and she gasped, an almost painful expression on her face. 

She sobbed and her hips bucked erratically, as she clung to Joan. She slowed her pace, drawing out her pleasure and easing her down from her high. Her hips eventually slowed and she buried her face in Joan's neck. Joan's brow furrowed as she felt tears on her skin.

"Vera? Vera! What's wrong.... Did I hurt you?!" she asked, gently moving her to face her. Vera shook her head. "No... you didn't hurt me..." she whispered. Joan caressed her cheek, wiping away her tears. "What is it?" she asked quietly. Vera looked at her and sighed heavily. "I... I just wish that we could've... we could've had this all happen before..." she said tearfully. Joan's eyes softened and she smiled wanly. "I do too... but I'm just thankful that it's happening, finally." she admitted.

Vera smiled and hugged her tightly. She knew she'd have to go back soon, but she didn't want to let go. Joan led them back against the sofa and held her, kissing her forehead. After a few moments of silence, she said, "I think I've found you an attorney..." Vera's head shot up. "Really?" she asked, hopefully. Joan nodded. 

"Yes... MY attorney. The best in the business." she said, a sly grin on her face.


End file.
